Presently, for example, intravenous catheters are attached to the skin with any one of a variety of standard hospital grade tapes or like fasteners. This procedure typically is initiated by taking an intravenous catheter with its corresponding needle and inserting it through the skin into an appropriate position within a vein usually located on the back of the hand or on the arm. After checking for appropriate flow, the needle is then partially retracted such that the cannula portion remains in the vein with the needle portion not yet completely removed. Hospital grade tape, which has been cut to predetermined lengths, is fastened around the catheter hub and then to the patient. This procedure usually requires two hands to manipulate and adjust the tape into the proper position while simultaneously holding the catheter and needle in its position. The needle is then removed and the intravenous line is connected to the hub of the inserted catheter. This known technique varies somewhat in its configuration because it is applied on an individual basis.
The methodology of holding a catheter and needle which has been previously inserted into a blood vessel while taping said catheter with several pieces of tape can be time consuming and somewhat cumbersome for the clinician administering the procedure as well as discomforting for the patient due to inadvertent manipulation of the catheter. Additionally, the extent to which hospital grade tape secures a catheter to a patient can, at times, be inadequate.
A common problem with intravenous catheters is that they can become loose or fall out completely, requiring additional insertions. It is important to maintain intravenous access at the same point for as long as possible to reduce the likelihood of infection, especially with regard to patients that will need an intravenous connection for an extended period of time or elderly patients due to their decreased resistance to infection.
Phlebitis or inflammation of a vein is another major concern with respect to an intravenous site. Manipulation or agitation of the catheter due to inadequate fastening can increase the likelihood of phlebitis also requiring the need to locate a new access point.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device that fastens a catheter to a patient securely, lessens the likelihood of inadvertent manipulation and is consistent with regard to its application. Further, it is desirable to provide a method that is convenient to administer, expedient and minimizes patient discomfort.